Una broma
by Sue Donily
Summary: Draco despierta en una habitación—que claramente no es la suya— en ropa interior y a su lado se encuentra a la pobretona en iguales condiciones, y aunque al principio se asusta. Decide gastarle una broma a la pequeña Weasley


¡Hola que tal! Este drable lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, menos, mal estaba guardado en mi cel. Porque a mi hermano le dio por borrarme todo, espero y les guste

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

…

…

…

 **Una broma**

—¿Entonces qué hacemos con Ginny y Malfoy…?—cuestiono Dean mirando los jóvenes que yacían inconscientes en el suelo, gracias al humo del incendio que había ocurrido hacia unos momentos en el garaje de la casa de Harry, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta para celebrar que el chico paso un examen importante

Neville, quien al igual que todos tenía manchas negras de tizne en su cara y su ropa. Noto las quemaduras que tenían las vestimentas de la chica pelirroja y el joven rubio—Creo que también hay que quitarle esa ropa—

—¿Y a donde los vamos a poner? — pregunto Parvati

—Bueno esta casa tiene dos cuartos—dijo Harry con la nariz llena de cenizas—pero el de huéspedes está cerrado y aun no eh podido abrirlo—

—Entonces habrá que colocarlos en tu habitación Harry— evidencio Hermione a quien Lavender le estaba cortando el cabello que se le chamusco en el incendio.

—¡Van a poner a mi hermanita con ese hurón en la misma cama! — grito Ron comenzando a ponerse tan rojo como su cabello

—No hay otro sitio Ronald—refunfuño la castaña

Adelantándose a la pelea en la que seguro se enfrascarían en el pelirrojo y Hermione, Padma intervino—Mejor nos apresuramos a llevarlos—

Y así, ignorando las protestas de Ron, los gemelos llevaron al peliplata hasta la habitación de Potter, donde lo arrojaron sin cuidado en la cama de este, seguido por Ginny quien era cargada por Seamus _¡Valla la chica sí que pesaba!_ Pensó antes de pasarse la mano por la cara—logrando con esto que su cara se ensuciara mas— nadie noto alguna diferencia en eso, el chico siempre estaba igual

Luna quien era estudiante de enfermería, al igual que Padma se quedaron para atender a los muchachos

.

.

Draco fue el primero en despertar, distinguiendo que estaba en una pequeña habitación, que obviamente no era la suya, pues estaba decorado con un evidente mal gusto. Mirando detenidamente el espacio se dio cuenta de una figura a su lado

¡Era la pobretona y estaba en ropa interior!

Y ahora que se fijaba bien ¡El se hallaba en iguales condiciones! contuvo el aire de manera sonora asustado, pero luego se calmo recordando:

El estaba en la fiesta de Potter celebrando que pasó un examen, y de repente ocurrió un incendio, de cual no pudo encontrar salida.

Uff tal vez y se había quedado inconsciente y, lo despojaron de su ropa porque seguramente se hubo quemado. Y efectivamente sobre una silla estaba su saco plateado junto a su camisa de seda negra y sus pantalones desechos por el fuego, adjunto un vestido azul en iguales condiciones.

Miro la pelirroja que dormida suspiro, durante un largo rato la observo sin decir nada ¡Esa chica sí que tenia pecas!

1,2,3,4,5….si darse cuenta comenzó a contarlas….19,20,21,22…. Ahora contaba las de su cuello….45,46,47,48 hasta que la pelirroja se removió despertando

Al verlo respingo en su lugar, se fijo en el estado de él. Notando que ella estaba igual

Aprensiva, sujeto con fuerzas la tela contra su pecho al ver la sonrisa cínica que el chico tenia pintada en su cara. Que por favor alguien le dijera que era mentira

—No…—soltó en un hilo de voz—cualquiera menos tu—

Draco decidió gastarle una pequeña bromita—No te preocupes lo gozaste—

—No…—

—Si…—respondió el sugestivamente, acariciándole con el dedo índice la mejilla salpicada de motas.

En su interior Malfoy quería soltar una carcajada

La pelirroja estaba pasmada, le parecía inverosímil lo sucedido, justo cuando le iba a decir algo un grito retumbo por toda la casa

—¡LAVENDER QUE ME HICISTE! —fue la voz de Hermione que resonó,  
Ginevra se envolvió en las sabanas dejando de lado lo sucedido ¿Qué le pasaba a su amiga siempre tan seria, para que gritara así? Draco hizo lo mismo solo por mera curiosidad

Cuando salieron, miraron a una furiosa Hermione con el rostro tan rojo como el rubí

—Pero se te ve bien, además no había nada que hacer tenías gran parte del cabello achicharrado—

En realidad si concordaban con la rubia, la castaña tenía un moderno corte no más allá de su oreja

—¡A mí me gustaba mi cabellera larga! —

La pelirroja y el ojigris miraban la escena divertidos. Olvidándose de lo ocurrido y, es que la situación era entretenida

—Ya Hermione—intervino Ron—Lavender hizo lo que pudo—aludo defendiendo a su novia, pasando el brazo por la cintura de esta, quien enseguida le dio un montón de besos en las mejillas.

La castaña iba a contraatacar, pero la risa de Pansy se hizo presente en el ambiente—JAJAJA miren a Draco y a la fresa—apodo que le puso gracias a su cabello rojo y al cúmulo de pecas que tenia—¡Parece que hubieran sido descubiertos en plena acción!—

Aquella exclamación estremeció Ginny, quien miro detenidamente al chico a su lado. Este le alzo una ceja de forma burlesca en un gesto típico de él

La ahora pelicorta castaña también se rio desatendiendo el motivo por el que reñía—jajaja si es cierto—

Y todo el mundo la secundo, estallando en carcajadas de forma escandalosa para el bochorno de la pelirroja  
.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué opinan? A mí me dio mucha risa escribirlo


End file.
